


I guess it's not so bad

by SkyymA



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyymA/pseuds/SkyymA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madao dares Gintoki to eat a Hijikata Special while drunk. Gintoki obliges and contemplates on how it tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess it's not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December of 2012 for a Gintama secret santa on Tumblr. The person I was a secret santa for had requested something to do with Gintoki eating and enjoying a Hijikata special. Since I can't draw, I had to write a fanfiction for it. I hadn't written in story format before I wrote this, so I'm not sure if it flows well (I write better when I write screenplays since I'm a screenwriter). So I hope it sounds okay! Enjoy!

“Your turn, your turn!” Gintoki slurred to Hasegawa. They both tried to catch their breath from Gintoki’s story. Gintoki took a swig from his sixth bottle of beer while Hasegawa waited patiently.

“Truth or dare?” Gintoki asked him.

“Truth!” Hasegawa said.

“Alright, alright. How many dog houses have you slept in?”

“Oi oi that’s too personal!” Retorted the drunken friend.

Quickly Gintoki responded “Hey no backing out of a truth or dare! Spill it old man!”

Hasegawa drank more from his bottle, and then thought a bit. It was much more embarrassing for him, but he knew Gintoki was a person he could trust not to judge him. _I need to drink more for this_ he thought.

“Fifteen,” Hasegawa said.

“What was that??” asked Gintoki again.

“I said fifteen you ass!” Hasegawa said a bit louder.

Gintoki looked at Hasegawa with wide eyes. “Really?” he asked. “What was it like?”

“It was freakin’ horrible!”

But at this, Gintoki burst out laughing again.

“Your turn again!” Hasegawa yelled at his loud friend. “Truth or dare? Don’t do truth again, you already did one!”

“Fine, fine,” Gintoki said as he quieted down. “I guess that just leaves dare then.”

There was a pause. Hasegawa took a drink, and then rest his head in his hands with a very intense look. He needed to think of a good one.

After some silence, and Gintoki’s worrying look at Hasegawa, the madao finally spoke.

“I dare you to eat a full bowl of Hijikata’s Special.”

Sweat dripped down Gintoki’s forehead. _No way no way_

“H-hey come on man, quit joking, think of something else,” the silver permed man stuttered.

“No take backs. Be a man and take the challenge!” retorted Hasegawa. “Hey barkeep! One order of Hijikata’s special!”

 _N-no way, there’s no way I can do this_ the former samurai thought.

“W-wait let me eat it at the bar.”

“No way, I need to watch you eat it!” exclaimed Hasegawa.

“P-please,” begged Gintoki. “Let me eat it on my own.”

Hasegawa finally gave in and let Gintoki eat at the bar.

“One Hijikata Special order is up!” piped up the barkeep.

Gintoki slowly stood up and made his way to the bar. He feverishly looked around the restaurant.

_I hope that mayo lover freak isn’t here to see this_

He reached the bar and the man behind the counter placed the bowl in front of him.

It looked horrid. Gintoki felt like gagging at the mere sight of it. He couldn’t even see the rice underneath the tower of mayonnaise that was glopped on top of it. Gintoki picked up his chopsticks, his hands shaking. No need to thank Kami-sama for this food. He was about to start a long night of puking everything up, so he thought.

He looked back over at the table where the bastard madao sat. Hasegawa was grinning like an idiot at Gintoki. _That freakin’ bastard!_

It was time. Gintoki needed to show Hasegawa that he had the guts to do it. He slowly took his chopsticks and dipped it into the bowl of mayo covered rice. _Was there even rice in this,_ he thought.

Unfortunately for Gintoki, there was; at the lower half of the bowl. He picked up a glob of rice covered in mayonnaise, and slowly, very slowly put it in his mouth.

He quickly swallowed it. He didn’t want to taste any of it.

“You gotta eat all of it!” yelled Hasegawa from his table, who was idly watching the whole event take place.

Gintoki ignored him. He went in for another. This time he made the mistake of tasting the mayo.

But what happened next surprised him. The way the rice and mayo mixed with each other, he didn’t know what to think. It didn’t taste all that bad.

_What sorcery is this?! Does this mayo have spices or something? What exactly is in this?!_

He looked around behind the bar counter. All he could see food wise was a bottle of mayo and a steamer with rice.

_Impossible! There’s gotta be other ingredients in this!_

Gintoki decided to try it once again, to see if he could taste anything else in it.

Once again, it tasted good.

_N-no way, this is so not happening. It’s actually good! I guess it’s not as bad as I thought it was._

He took more and more bites. Gintoki was absolutely puzzled. He hadn’t ever really eaten this much mayo before in one dish. He had no idea there was sweetness in regular Japanese mayo. And the rice added just the right amount of saltiness that completed the dish.

_I must be going crazy._

Before finishing the dish, he looked back at the table, then around the room.

_There’s no way that bastard shinsengumi mayo lover can ever know about this._

Thankfully he didn’t see any sign of any shinsengumi member in the restaurant, even though it was a Saturday night.

Finally he finished the bowl. He asked for another beer to wash it down and walked back to the table.

_I need to pretend I hated it. But I didn’t. I freaking loved it! I’m definitely going crazy._

“There! You happy?” Gintoki asked as he sat back down in the chair.

Hasegawa laughed, “so? How was it?”

“Totally gross! Never make me do that again!”

“Fine, fine,” chuckled the madao.

“Let’s call it a night,” replied Gintoki.

They paid for their drinks and food, and started to head out.

 _What a crazy night_ thought Gintoki. The silver former samurai opened the door and headed out, but he ran into someone right outside the door.

“Sorry, sorry!” he said and bowed in apology, but was greeted with a cloud of smoke in his face.

“Oh it’s you,” said a deep voice. Gintoki looked up and it was the one person he didn’t want to see. Hijikata stood there in his day-off kimono. Gintoki took one look, and his heart dropped. He quickly ran past without saying a word, and Hasegawa quickly followed.

Unfortunately, Gintoki ran so fast that once he got home, he puked the rest of the night. _Definitely shouldn’t run on a full stomach_.

After a bath and a brush of his teeth, Gintoki went to bed. Kagura was already asleep and Shinpachi already went home for the night.

Laying in his futon, all Gintoki could think about was when he could have another Hijikata special.

The end.


End file.
